


Нюрнхайм

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [3]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Немного об «истинных» обликах Джейн и Клиффа.
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нюрнхайм

**Author's Note:**

> по первому сезону сериала

Кей отвыкла бывать на поверхности.

Кей вообще отвыкла существовать. Именно поэтому храм Архонов показался ей настолько большим. Невероятно огромный храм с жрецами — великанами на высоких тронах, а она — такая маленькая, с коротенькими детскими ножками, и, кажется, что путь до дверей, путь к выходу отсюда займет целую вечность. Очень долго, довольно далеко и еще немного страшно. Жутковато было даже просто взглянуть на жрицу, не то что осмелиться просить у нее разрешения покинуть это место. Жрица послушала Кей: в реальности она ведь — мать Эллиота, и это значит, что какая-то часть жрицы все еще любит детей, по-своему, но любит, Кей сразу поняла это, вся Подземка почувствовала. Разрешение получено, можно уходить, но никто не говорил, что будет просто. И да, еще Клифф склизкий, и нести его неудобно, приходится быть осторожной и медленной. Клифф неудобный — ничего нового, не такое уж открытие.

Вернее, по-настоящему неудобный — мозг Клиффа, все, что от него осталось после того, как Архоны вернули Роботмену и Безумной Джейн облик Истинной Сути Вещей. Маленькая девочка — и человеческий мозг без тела, даже без привычной металлической оболочки. Мозг склизкий, большой и не такой уж легкий. Кей хмурится, перехватывает поудобнее, но все равно такое чувство, что он вот-вот развалится, протечет на пол прямо сквозь пальцы, выскользнет из крохотных ладошек девочки. Может, стоит положить его в подол? Наверное, не лучшая идея.

— Надеюсь, тебе не больно? — шепотом спрашивает Кей. — Потерпи еще немножко, хорошо?

До двери еще целая вечность, ноги как будто вязнут — или это похоже на то чувство, когда поворачиваешься лицом против движения эскалатора и пытаешься сделать хотя бы пару шагов.

— Потерпи. Нам разрешили уйти. Тетя в большом кресле разрешила.

Кей оборачивается, ища подтверждения своим словам. «Тетя в большом кресле», бывшая мать Эллиота, согласно наклоняет тяжелую от уродливого парика, аляповато раскрашенную и вызолоченную голову, улыбается девочке. Обнажившиеся острые зубы великанши чем-то выпачканы: смазанная помада? Кровь?

Дверь храма чуть приоткрыта, за ней смутно белеет Нюрнхайм, картонное эхо сгинувшего города, усыпанное бутафорским снегом, теплым и сухим, как пепел. Здесь тихо, так тихо, что Кей слышит только собственные шаги и дыхание — ничего больше.

Может быть, это потому, что мир уже исчез, как их и предупреждали, и кроме Нюрнхайма больше ничего во всей вселенной не осталось?

Даже Подземки — и той тут не существует. Во всяком случае, в голове Кей тоже звенящая тишина, ее как будто вывернули наизнанку.

Жила-была маленькая девочка по имени Кей Чаллис. Она никому не делала зла, а ей этого зла причинили столько, что оно выжгло внутри Кей глубокую-глубокую яму, бездну, Подземку. Зло растеклось по разуму Кей ядовитыми ручейками, прихотливыми извивами веток метро — легко заблудиться, потеряться навсегда в этом лабиринте, и никто на свете не смог бы выбраться, кроме разве что Машиниста Восемь — уж Машинисту ли не знать, как на самом деле устроено метро, по которому он водит свой поезд! Сначала Подземка была внутри Кей, а потом все перевернулось, и Кей оказалась внутри Подземки, Кей — внутри, а снаружи — Миранда, потом Джейн, Доктор Харрисон, Куколка, Папочка Солнце и все остальные, по очереди и наперебой, чтобы говорить, смотреть, дышать, смеяться, рыдать, обнимать, калечить, защищать Кей, жить вместо нее.

Из-за Архонов Подземка снова провалилась куда-то внутрь и затихла, а на поверхности оказалась сама Кей — единственная защита для себя, когда-то так уже было. Ее вывернули, выпотрошили Подземку и растворили в небытие. Хаммерхэд не придет, чтобы спасти девочку и вытащить из этого места, и Серебряное Горло не заставит жрицу-великаншу составить компанию мертвому жрецу, перерезав и ей глотку. Посиневший и разбухший труп в клоунском наряде не пугает Кей в той степени, в которой можно было бы ожидать.

В конце концов, все самое страшное с ней уже давно случилось. И потом Кей больше не одна, есть Клифф. И он даже сможет поговорить с ней, когда они выберутся отсюда.

Вернее, сможет поговорить с Джейн и остальными. Кей решительно ускоряет шаг, заставляя себя ни о чем не думать и просто идти вперед.

Просто идти и ничего больше — не самая сложная задача для давно исчезнувшей без следа девочки. Призрак исчезнувшей девочки внутри призрака пропавшего из реальности города.

В приоткрытую дверь храма влетают теплые хлопья снежного праха. Из храма они выходят прежними, такими, какими привыкли быть — неуклюжий робот и хмурая девушка в черном.

— Кого я видел в храме? Кто такая Кей? Никогда ее раньше не замечал, ну... Среди ваших. Я хотел бы передать ей спасибо. Она ведь вынесла меня оттуда, когда я был... Просто, нахрен, беспомощным мозгом?

— Забудь об этом, — рычит Хаммерхэд.

Хаммерхэд всегда так — бесится, огрызается и дерется, отвлекает от Кей, позволяет следам детских ног исчезнуть с пыльных дорог Подземки и тем более — из настоящего мира. Настоящее не заслужило ничего иного, кроме иллюзии по имени Безумная Джейн вместо настоящей Кей.

Оберегать девочку — первостепенная задача. Не для того ли Кей только что спасла Подземку и вывела их всех из ловушки Архонов?

Хаммерхэд боится даже на мгновение усомниться в этом.

Вся Подземка боится даже на секунду признать правду: все грани раздробленного больного разума Безумной Джейн до сих пор существуют только потому, что Кей появилась сейчас впервые за много лет, чтобы спасти не себя саму и не какие-то выдуманные-вымученные осколки своей личности, а Клиффа.

И это означает, что даже если никого за пределами Нюрнхайма, кроме них двоих, не осталось, в привычной возмущенной ругани Клиффа сейчас и в том, как он мнет металлические кулаки о непробиваемое стекло искусственного неба на краю города, да и во всем этом безумии все еще есть хоть какой-то смысл.

Новый, пугающий, вызывающий в Подземке тихий возмущенный ропот — но смысл, несомненно, есть.


End file.
